Rectangle
This is the classic rectangular shape. If you don't set the opaque property to true, you'll only see the border. Basic Properties *Name *tool tip *'Style': you could change the style of the graphic object, for example from rectangle to oval, but I recommend you not do so. Every graphic has its characteristics and you could create big bugs in your software changing it. *Style options: **'visible': if it's set to false, it's invisible. When an object is invisible use the stack browser to edit it. **'opaque': if it's set false, it has the same color as the background. **Disabled **'show name': if it's set false, the name is not shown **'antialiased': Specifies whether the edges of the graphic object should be smoothed or not. *'border size' *'border dashed' *Layer mode *Behavior Gradients Gradients property permits you to set special fill effect to your graphic. The gradient can be applied to the inside fill or to the border fill, or both. See gradients for more information. Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the rectangle. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are the best replacement for variable in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but usually they are just temporary; on the contrary custom properties are real containers for all your data. Easy to recover and to check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here you can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the sub-menu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object transparent, you can choose between many way to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object with the background. Property profiles All of the properties of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profiles. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choosing which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter a size directly, you are not restricted to the few shown) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **stroked *alignment *margins You can also change all letter to uppercase, lowercase or else using the last button. All properties These are all rectangle properties (help us to complete this list): *altId *backColor *backgroundBehavior *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *boundingRect *cantDelete *cantSelect *colorOverlay *disabled *dontSearch *dropShadow *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hiliteColor *hilitedButton *hilitePattern *hScroll *hScrollbar *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *label *layer *layerMode *lockLoc *margins *name *opaque *outerGlow *radioBehavior *rect *scrollbarWidth *selectGroupedControls *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *sharedBehavior *showBorder *showFocusBorder *showName *tabGroupBehavior *textFont *textSize *textStyle *threeD *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *unboundedHScroll *unboundedVScroll *visible *vScroll *vScrollbar Category:Graphic